h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Erik
Erik is a Merman in Mako: Island of Secrets. He is played by Alex Cubis. Originally born from a long line of ancient mermen, Erik was raised on land in a foster family. However, he left them, and began travelling around the country not staying in one place too long, in order to keep his secret safe. He is the main-turned antagonist of Season 2. Erik is a new merman who is introduced as a land boy who recently moved in to town and got a job as a waiter in the cafe. He notices signs of mermaid activity and deduces that Zac, Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena are merpeople after seeing the girls moon rings and discretely following the group to Mako. He also shows an interest in Ondina. When Ondina seemingly exposes herself to him and put's the mergroup's secret in jepordy, he reveals his true self to her to prove his trustworthiness. She then begins to return Erik's feelings for her. Erik also takes fellow merman Zac under his wing and they quickly become friends. This would change however when Erik put's Evie's father's diving business in jeopardy to keep him away from Mako. Zac then angrily forces him to pay him back, his trust and admiration for Erik now dashed. Seeking answers on Mako, Erik tries to get to the bottom of Zac's fallout with Cam after hearing it took place on Mako. He and Cam later become friends much to Zac's chargin. After seeing the merman chamber for the first time when he keeps an eye on Zac as he falls under a moon spell, he becomes obsessed with it and makes continuous attempts to get back on Zac's good side so they can find out more about it. His patience pays off when Zac realizes he needs help to figure out the chamber and that Erik is the only person he can trust with the matter. He goes so far to lie to Ondina when she asks him to make sure Zac stay away from the chamber. As he and Zac try to decode the chamber, they are interrupted by Veridia, as well as Ondina and Mimmi after they discovered his deception. Afterwards, Ondina briefly loses her trust in Erik, but she eventually forgives him when she realizes he truly cares for her. He and Zac also return to being on friendly terms with one another. However, he does not give up on his interest in the chamber and continuously urges Zac to finish what they started. Ondina and Erik later become a couple. He and Ondina spend increasingly more time together and become more and more close to each other. However, when he learns from Ondina learns that the pod will return to Mako, he believes he will never be accepted by the pod and that Ondina will have to choose between him and the pod. Ondina realizes he is right when Mimmi accuses him of stealing a piece of jewelry to make money for a party he throws for Ondina. She then makes the decision to stay on land with him. As Erik and the group come closer to discovering the secret of the chamber and realizes the trident stone is what is needed to activate it, Erik becomes more determined to discover it's purpose. His is ultimately consumed by his obsession with the chamber. He is shown to take great offense at his kind being defined by nothing more then a desire to destroy mermaids and believes that there is more meaning to the chamber which he can use to help mermaids. His obsession escalates to the point where he grows hostile and antagonistic to all of his former friends as they try to convince him to not activate the chamber. Not even Ondina's pleas are enough to get him to stop, as he believes that what he is doing will help her get the pod and her home back. After gaining possession of the trident stone, Erik gains the power to activate the chamber when the stone robs Zac of his powers. Despite Zac's attempts to stop him, Erik is able to activate the chamber, but he is horrified when he sees the chamber's effect on the mermaids. He attempts to stop it only to fail, but Zac is able to stop it. Afterwards, Erik pleas for Ondina's forgiveness. Unwilling to risk being her "second choice" again, Ondina refuses and breaks up with him for good. A heartbroken Erik is then forced to leave Mako and the Gold Coast in shame. Mermen Powers Erik possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after physical contact of water. Several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once his body is completely dry, he turns back into a human along with the clothes he was wearing before he transformed. As a mermen, Erik has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold his breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Hydro-Thermokinesis Erik displayed this power in "Stormy Seas" when he dried himself off with this power after he went for a swim. Telekinesis Erik used this power to keep Cam from standing up in "The Trident Stone" and again on Zac in "The Chosen One". Trivia * Just like Zac, Erik was raised in a human foster family. * It's unknown if his family knows about the existence of merpeople, yet if he had to hide his tail and what age he discovered he was a merman. * Erik always arrives late or leaves early for his job at the cafe, which eventually led to him to getting fired by Carly, with agreement from David. * It has been confirmed that Alex Cubis, the actor of Erik, will not return for season 3.https://twitter.com/hashtag/MakoMermaids?src=hash Erik's Gallery File:Erik1.jpg File:Erik2.jpg File:Erik Hiding In Bushes.jpg File:cammerik.jpg File:erikydoo.JPG|Erik swimming File:Evieerik.JPG File:zacerik.JPG File:erik on beach.JPG File:Merpeople.png File:IMG 3372.JPG File:Zac and Erik.JPG File:Caught on Camera.jpg References Category:Mermen Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Secret keepers Category:Current Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2